La Resureccion del Fenix
by ropesoufreddy
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia así que tengan me paciencia ¿si? ¿Que pasaría si les dijera que kagome es en realidad la resurrección de otra persona? ¿Y si les dijera que inuyasha tampoco fue el único con un amor trágico? Se que suena loco pero para entenderlo tendrán que pasar y leer
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I: ALGUEN SE VA

Era una tarde agradable, nuestros compañeros buscadores de fragmentos ya llevaban 3 semanas desde la muerte de Kikyo. Nuestro hanyou ya había vuelto a ser el mismo pero más apegado a la miko futurista, no era que a ella no le agradara estar más tiempo con el hanyou ¡ERA QUE NUNCA LA DEJABA SOLA! si ella tenía algo que hacer él estaba atrás de ella midiendo sus movimientos. Trato de hablar con él...no funciono, trato de fugarse... no funciono e incluso trato de sobornarlo pero no sirvió de nada. Ahora después de una larga discusión y con 30 abajo que la dieron por terminada, corría hacia el pozo, a estaba cerca solo 20 metros más pero un grito conocido la saco de sus pensamientos.

 **INU:** ¡KAGOME!, ¡REGRESA AQUI TONTAAAA!

Pero no le prestó atención, aumento la velocidad, solo 5 metros más y llegaría; pero por lastima él, la persiguió hasta llegar enfrente de ella

 **INU:-** se puede saber a dónde vas-

 **KAG:-** ¡UHYYY ya te dije que tengo que ir a buscar algo que deje en casa!-

 **INU:** -y que es eso tan importante que te olvidaste en tu casa.-

 **KAG:** -para que quieres saberlo-.

Mientras tanto Miroku, sango y shippo junto con kirara veían la escena con una gotita en la sien.

 **SAN:-** Inuyasha no ha dejado ir a Kagome a su época como mínimo, hace un mes, ¿por qué no lo deja ir?-

 **MIR:-** Hay mi querida sanguito, es que Inuyasha no quiere perder a Kagome-sama como con Kikyo- _le decía el houshi mientras le tocaba lo indebido a la exterminadora_ (N/A: sorry no sé cómo se dice exterminador/ar en japonés juro que para el próximo cap. lo voy a investigar)

 **SAN:** ¡SU EXELENSIA!- _le grito sango mientras le daba una cachetada en la cara_ \- la verdad es que Inuyasha sabe perfectamente que Kagome no lo dejaría para irse a su época sin avisarle, no después de la promesa que le hiso.-

 **SHI:** Bueno la verdad es que Kagome ha actuado muy extraña desde la aldea de las flores-.

 **SAN:** -Es verdad y aún más extraña después de volver de su casa-.

_ ** _FLASH_** **BACK_** _

 _Ya era de noche y todos estaban cenando en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, cenaban ramen, por petición de un hanyou hambriento-._

 _ **SHI**_ _:-¡Oye bestia devuélveme mi comida!-se quejaba el kitsune_

 _ **INU:**_ _Hay como molestas ya te dije que es mía-._

 ** _SHI:-_** _¡NOOO MIA!-_

 ** _INU:-_** _Mía- dijo ya fastidiándose._

 ** _SHI:-_** _MIAAA-dijo pateándole la cabeza a Inuyasha._

 ** _INU:-_** _Ay... ya deja de fastidiarme enano-golpeándole la cabeza a shippo._

 ** _SAN_** _:- ._.U -_

 ** _MIR:-_** _._.U -_

 ** _SHI:-_** _BUAAA eso me dolió... Kagome, Inuyasha me está molestando-dijo el kitsune llorando._

 _Inuyasha se tensó, ya se había tapado los oídos, Miroku y shippo la imitaron...pero no hubo estruendo. Kagome estaba mirando su ramen con expresión seria y con el ceño fruncido; al mirarla todos se asustaron. Era como mirar la combinación del rostro de seshomaru y Kikyo juntos (_ _ **N/A:**_ _así es chicos, así de malo)._

 ** _SHI:_** _-¿Ka-kagomechita?- Fue hasta Kagome y le toco el brazo, luego de un instante, ella volvió en sí._

 ** _KAG:_** _-Am, si shippo-Respondió con una sonrisa cálida y amigable-._

 _En ese momento todos suspiraron de alivio y saliendo de su shock el hanyou también._

 ** _SHI:-E_** _s que... ¿estás bien?-le pregunto el kitsune con inocencia, olvidando el golpe-._

 ** _KAG:-_** _Si esto bien, ¿por qué?-_

 ** _SAN:_** _-Porque cuando shippo te llamo y no le hiciste caso volteamos a verte y cuando lo hicimos parecías muy seria, además mira-le dijo acercándose a su amiga, agarrando su comida ninja mostrándoselo- no tocaste tu comida_

 ** _KAG:_** _-Hm- era verdad ni siquiera había tomado un sorbo de su comida-es que no tengo hambre-._

 ** _SHI:-_** _¿Kagome, pensaba en algo?-la miko se sorprendió y luego con una sonrisa sincera asintió-¿En qué pensabas?-le pregunto el kitsune- porque debió ser algo muy importante-._

 ** _KAG_** _:-¿Por qué lo dices?-mientras tanto, Inuyasha ya estaba poniéndose de pie para escapar-._

 ** _SHI:-_** _Porque cuando Inuyasha me golpea tú, sin importar que, lo regañas-._

 ** _KAG_** _:-Que, ¿ósea que Inuyasha?- en ese momento ve al hanyou yendo a la puerta de la cabaña en puntas de pie-inu- ya –sha – dijo la miko amenazante-¡ABAJO!-._

 _¡PUM! Se escuchó en toda la cabaña_

 ** _INU:-_** _P-Porque Kagome-dijo adolorido en el piso-._

 ** _KAG:-_** _Cuantas veces tengo que decirte ¡QUE NO GOLPEES A SHIPPO!-._

 ** _SHI:-_** _No solo hiso eso sino que…-el kitsune no pudo terminar porque el hanyou le tapó la boca-._

 ** _INU:-_** _Shippo ¿Por qué no te vas a terminar tu comida?- dijo amenazante para luego tirarlo a la otra punta de la habitación-oye Kagome-._

 ** _KAG:-¿_** _Si, Inuyasha?-._

 ** _INU:-_** _Dime ¿en qué tanto pensabas?-._

 ** _KAG:-_** _En- en el- en el futuro-._

 ** _TODOS:-_** _¿En el futuro?-preguntaron sango, Miroku, shippo e Inuyasha en coro._

 ** _KAG_** _:-Si…ahora que naraku casi completa la perla y nosotros tenemos el ultimo fragmento ¿Qué pasara después?-._

 _Todos quedaron en silencio ante tal comentario, era verdad el ultimo fragmento lo tenían ellos, también no sabían porque percibían que la batalla final sería pronto y cuando lo derroten tendrían que despedirse; esto atormentaba a Inuyasha porque sabía que si hace 2 meses no podía separarse ella por más de una semana mucho menos ahora que se dio cuenta de que su corazón seguía latiendo por ella, ese era su mayor miedo, tener que separarse de Kagome._

 ** _SAN_** _:-Am… creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos a dormir, mañana será un día largo-._

 ** _TODOS:-_** _Si-._

 ___ _ **FIN FLASH BACK_**_

 ** _"_** ** _·$ &_** _:-¡KYAAAAAA!- se escuchó a lo lejos un grito-¡INUYASHAAAAAAA!-._

 ** _INU:-_** _¡YA DEJA DE GRITAR, ME DEJAS SORDO!-había subido a Kagome su hombro como un costal de papas_

 ** _KAG:-_** _¡ENTONCES PONE ABAJOOOO!-OH-OH… ¡PUMMM!_

 ** _INU:- __**

 ** _KAG:- X_X_**

 ** _SAN:-_** _Kagome, Inuyasha, ¿se encuentran bien?-._

 ** _INU:-_** _Ah, hay, hay- voltea ver a Kagome y la ve casi inconsciente en el suelo- Kagome ¿te encuentras bien?-._

 ** _KAG_** _:-Creo que si- contesto adolorida- si estoy bien-todos suspiran del alivio-bueno, yo me tengo que ir- camino apresuradamente._

 ** _INU:-_** _Kagome- le dijo llamándole la atención._

 ** _KAG:-_** _Tranquilo inu, te voy a traer rica comida- dijo de una manera dulce._

 _A Inuyasha casi se le para el corazón cuando le dijo inu, DESDE CUANDO LE DECIA INU, ese golpe le dio directo en la cabeza._

 ** _INU:-_** _0/0 E-está bien- dijo tratando tranquilizarse a sí mismo-pe- pero mira si no vuelves antes de que el sol se ponga…-._

 ** _KAG:-_** _GRACIAS INUYASHA-OKEY si Inuyasha creía que l cabeza de Kagome había que dado afectada y su corazón iba a parar antes, ahora le iba a dar un infarto, porque Kagome se había, literalmente, lanzado sobre el casi tirándolo-._

 ** _INU:-_** _0/0-._

 ** _SAN:-_** _0.0-._

 ** _MIR:-_** _0.0-._

 ** _SHI:-_** _0.0-._

 _Luego del abrazo, Kagome cruzo el poso hacia su casa; mientras tanto Inuyasha y los demás se fueron a la aldea, en el transcurso que caminaban a Miroku le entro una duda._

 ** _MIR:-_** _Inuyasha, me estaba preguntando….-._

 ** _INU_** _:-¿Qué ocurre Miroku?-._

 ** _MIR:-_** _Es que, te eh visto muy apegado a Kagome-sama últimamente ¿se puede saber la razón?-._

 _Inuyasha dudo un momento, no pensaba que ellos le creyeran débil después de todo son sus "amigos", pero dudo porque alguien hay, era capaz de decírselo a Kagome._

 ** _INU:-_** _Se los diré con una condición- espeto Inuyasha._

 ** _MIR:-_** _Lo que sea, solo dilo-._

 ** _INU:-_** _Que sango no le diga a Kagome-._

 ** _SAN:-_** _Lo prometo solo dinos el problema-._

 ** _INU:-_** _Es que Kagome dijo el otro día que en algún momento tendría que irse para jamás volver y yo… yo ten- tengo miedo de jamás volver a verla-._

 ** _MIR:-_** _Amigo tranquilo- le dijo dándole unas palmaditas a en la espalda- Kagome-sama jamás se iría para nunca volver porque ella nos quiere mucho, además aunque a veces incluso se queda hasta 2 meses en nuestro mundo ya que el aquere pasar más tiempo con nosotros-._

 ** _INU:- ¿_** _Tú crees?-._

 ** _SAN:-_** _No solo él, shippo y yo también lo creemos- dijo sango que se había quedado al margen de la conversación viendo que se trataba de los sentimientos del hanyou._

 ** _SHI:-_** _Es cierto e incluso aunque a veces aunque no quiera admitirlo, Kagome te quiere más a ti que a mí-._

 _Inuyasha por ese comentario se puso muy feliz e incluso se sonrojo, porque savia lo que el kitsune significaba para ella. Al caer el sol Kagome regreso como se lo ordeno el hanyou eh incluso con la comida que le prometió, cenaron y se fueron a dormir._

 _A la mañana siguiente emprendieron de nuevo el viaje; ya pasado el mediodía Kagome andaba cabizbaja y los chicos al notar eso se preocuparon. Como al cabo de media hora sango se animó a hablarle a Kagome_

 ** _SAN:-_** _¿Kagome? Te encuentras bien ¿cierto?-._

 ** _KAG:-_** _Ah…-levanto la vista para saber quién le hablaba y se encontró con la castaña con cara de preocupación- sí, si tranquila sango estoy bien; es que mi hermano menor esta con fiebre-._

 ** _INU:-_** _Sota tiene fiebre, porque no me lo dijiste te hubiera dejado volver-._

 ** _KAG:-_** _No, está bien ya que cuando me fui, sota había mejorado mucho-._

 ** _SAN:-_** _Hay que alivio- dijo mirando hacia el cielo- ya está anocheciendo lo mejor será hacer un campamento para luego dormir-._

 ** _TODOS:-_** _Si-._

 _Ya era media noche, todos dormían después de una rica comida, 10 minutos más tarde alguien se levantó en medio de la tranquilidad, mirando directo a todos sus queridos amigos, agarrando sus cosas, para luego macharse y dejar un mensaje en el aire que más tarde nadie oiría._

 _$·%:-perdónenme-_


	2. Desesperacion

**_Capitulo II:_** _Desesperación._

 _Pov's Inu._

 _Estaba corriendo en un claro solo en el bosque, apenas podía diferenciar lo que tenía delante de mí; no sabía quién era, no recordaba nada, solo sabía que quería correr. Estaba todo a oscuras y con un silencio absoluto, lo único que oía eras una cascada a la lejanía. Sentía un vacío en mi pecho, corrí y corrí tras el ruido necesitaba sonido a mi alrededor, que no estaba solo. Ya estaba llegando a la cascada; el olor y sonido de agua se hacía más fuerte a cada paso, pero otro olor se mezcló con este era un olor a jazmines de loto dulce pero sube; no se dé dónde ni de quien provenía pero llenaba ese vacío en mi pecho y quería saber de donde era. Ya había llegado a donde se podía llegar a ver la cascada, a lo lejos junto a una piedra estaba la silueta de una mujer de cabellos oscuros que le llegaban a la cintura, con vestimentas llamativas y tés blanca. No podía ver sus ojos porque su flequillo los tapaba. Me detuve al instante que sus labios se abrieron y se cerraron para hablar._

 _| #:-Inuyasha- escuche a alguien susurrar dulcemente._

 _¿Inuyasha, quien era ese? Me fui acercando a ella, cuanto más avanzaba menos vacío había en mi corazón; comencé a caminar más rápido y entonces volvió a abrir y cerrar sus labios._

 _| #:-Inuyasha- mi instinto me hacía avanzar con cada susurro suyo; pero algo malo estaba pasando. El escenario en el que nos encontrábamos desapareció y todo, en ese instante, se volvió oscuridad; me estremecí y empecé a correr hacia ella. En ese momento ella abrió tanto la boca que parecía que iba gritar._

 _| #:- ¡INUYASHAAA…!_

 _Justo en ese instante pude reconocí ese grito, mi corazón dio un vuelco en cuanto empecé a recordar, ella a mi lado; cuando dio el primer paso y me beso, su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa hiso que se me caliente la cara, tome impulso e intente llamarla_

 _| #:-k…-maldición, solo pude susurrar la primera letra de su nombre; pero me iba a rendir tan fácil mente así que lo intente una vez más._

 _| #:-k…k…¡KAGOME!-Pero ella desapareció en la oscuridad en el mismo momento que dije su nombre y entonces me encontraba cayendo en el vacío, no tenía miedo porque por alguna razón mi conciencia sabía que pronto encontraría el suelo sólido, y así paso. En ese momento mi cabeza dio contra el suelo. Abrí mis ojos en medio del campamento la fogata ya apagada, todos despiertos y… ¿shippo llorando?_

 ** _SHI:-_** _¡BUAAAA! PORQUEEE PORQUEEEEE, ADONDE SE PODRIA AVER IDOOOOO-_

 ** _SAN:-_** _Tranquilo shippo, tranquilo- le dijo sango a shippo, al borde de las lágrimas._

 ** _INU:-_** _¿Qué es lo que paso?-me pregunte desorientado no sabía lo que pasaba- oye sango ¿qué es lo que pasa?_

 ** _SAN:-_** _Es que- es que…-sollozo, sango ya estaba llorando pero se detuvo para mirarme a los ojos con expresión confusa-¿aún no te has dado cuenta Inuyasha?_

 ** _INU:-_** _¿Eh?- No entendía lo que sango me quería decir, yo solo recordaba que desperté en medio del campamento y… ahora que me daba cuenta ¿Dónde estaba el monje? usualmente él y la exterminadora nos despertaban a todos a la misma cada mañana por los gritos de la exterminadora y el ruido sordo que se escuchaba cuando le daba la cachetada al mon… je. ¡Y KAGOME!-oye sango dime que Kagome se fue con el monje al pozo para ver a su hermano-._

 ** _SAN:-_** _Bueno es que, como explicar…u. uU- su tristeza cambio drásticamente a un nerviosismo de un segundo a otro como si la información fuer a afectarme mucho- es que lo que paso fue… jeje es una historia graciosa y sucedió que… como explicarlo-._

 ** _INU:-_** _Sango estoy a punto de perder la paciencia, dime ole obligo a Shippo a decirme-lo último que quería era amenazar a la exterminadora ya que no es bueno amenazarla; pero era Kagome y movería una montaña con solo saber que ella estaría a salvo._

 ** _SAN:-_** _No te atreverías- ¿me estaba retando?_

 ** _INU:-_** _¿Me quieres probar?, ¡Shippo!-el kitsune estaba sollozando del otro lado del campamento, en el rincón el que se suponía que debería estar la bolsa de dormir de Kagome-ven aquí- Shippo se paró y fue caminando hasta mi- respóndeme con sinceridad, ¿Qué está pasando exactamente? ¿Dónde está Kagome y adonde se fue Miroku?-Shippo me estaba mirando con ojos brillosos como si se estuviera por largar a llorar otra vez._

 ** _SAN:-_** _No Inuyasha, te lo ruego no lo agás no lo obligues- porque no me lo quería decir._

 ** _SHI:-_** _Es que… es que- sollozo -no sé porque…- hay no, ¿eso eran lagrimas?-no… no…-más lagrima, no, no te atrevas-¡PORQUEEE, YO SIEMPRE FUI BUENITO, SOLO TE MOLESTABA CUANDO ESTABA ABURRIDO!- maldita sea, se largó a llorar._

 ** _INU:-_** _Escucha Shippo te doy hasta la cuenta de 5 para que me lo digas; 1…-._

 ** _SAN:-_** _Por favor no lo obligues Inuyasha-dijo la exterminadora con la voz entre cortada._

 ** _SHI:-_** _Pero es que…-sollozo-es que…-._

 ** _INU:-_** _2…-._

 ** _SAN:-_** _Inuyasha te lo ruego no lo hagas- tenía los ojos cristalinos._

 ** _SHI:-_** _Miroku me hizo prometerle que…-._

 ** _INU:-_** _No me importa lo que te hizo prometerle solo dímelo; 3…-._

 ** _SAN:-_** _Inuyasha te lo advierto no lo metas en esto- ya estaba temblando._

 ** _SHI:-_** _Kago…Kagome se… se- vamos chamaco escúpelo de una vez-_

 ** _SAN:-_** _No shippo no lo hagas- hay no, unas lágrimas se le escaparon-._

 ** _INU:-_** _Sango o me lo dices tú o me lo dice este chama…-pero no pude terminar porque shippo largo un grito ahogado._

 ** _SHI:-¡_** _KAGOME SE FUE EN LA NOCHE DEL CAMPAMENTO DE MANERA REPENTINA SIN DECIRLE A NADIEEE…! EH AHHHHHHHH- QUE FUE LO QUE DIJOOOOO- PORQUEEE SE FUEEEEE_

 _Ahora todo tenía sentido, el sueño era mi propio instinto que me decía que se había ido y que aun podía alcanzarla; el que shippo haya estado llorando cuando desperté; porque Miroku les hiso prometerle tal cosa a sango y shippo y porque sango se puso tan histérica cuando le obligue a shippo a decirme lo que pasaba._

 ** _INU:-_** _Shippo repi-repite lo que dijiste-en la cara del hanyou se veía confusión, temor, enojo y luego algo nuevo que solo se veía en su cara cuando algo malo estaba por suceder…miedo._

 ** _SHI:-_** _YA TE LO DIJE BESTIA SORDA QUE, KAGOMESITA SE FUE O NO ME OISTE- dijo el kitsune con enojo y lágrimas en su rostro._

 ** _INU:-_** _ESO YA LO SE MOCOSO LO QUE QIERIA EN REALIDD PREGUNTAR ES QUE COMO DEMONIOS PUDISTE DEJAR QUE SE MARCHARA, TU ESTVAS DORMIDO ALADO DE ELLA- un sollozo se escuchó atrás mío pero con un aura que daba miedo, me voltee bruscamente y me encontré a sango llorando en el piso._

 ** _SAN:-_** _Fue por eso que le dijimos a shippo que no te dijera nada, sabíamos que reaccionarias así- se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y me miro enojada-¡por favor no te descargues con shippo y esperemos a que Miroku vuelva con noticias!-._

 ** _INU:-_** _Pero que tonterías dices, por si no lo sabes Kagome esta ella sola en el bosque del sengoku sango, ella sola- me estaba empezando a desesperar ¿acaso no iba hacer nada? ¿Iba aquedarse ahí sentada lamentándose?- ¿Y COMO ES ESO DE QUE "CUANDO MIROKU LLEGUE CON NOTICIAS"?_

 ** _FIN POV'S INU_**

 ** _POV`S SANGO_**

 **SAN:-** Es que cuando esta mañana desperté fue por un sonido y…

 ** __FLASH BACK__**

 _ **SAN:-**_ _Eh… um que paso ¿Quién es?- voltee para ver quién era y resulto ser Miroku- ¿excelencia que hace?_

 ** _MIR:-_** _Uhm- volteo y me miro- ¡ah sango!, Me prestas a kirara antes de que Inuyasha despierte- antes de asentir vi a shippo con cara de estar en un estado de shock luego me fije en la cara del monje; no me había dado cuenta antes pero estaba con una mirada seria como si algo estuviera mal_

 ** _SAN:-_** _¿Para qué?- mire alrededor, Inuyasha parecía estar soñando que corría o algo porque se movía de un lado para el otro y tenía miedo de que se callera de la rama y aplastara a kago… ¿me?- oiga excelencia ¿y Kagome?- me pregunte al no ver sus cosas quizás; se estaba bañando y el monje me pedía a kirara porque Kagome le pidió el favor de pedírmela si me despertaba mientras no estaba- se está bañando verdad… ¿verdad?_

 ** _MIR:-_** _Mira sango no es sencillo de explicar menos cuando Kagome-sama significa tanto para ti, como explicarlo…-pero no pudo terminar porque la exterminadora lo interrumpió._

 ** _SAN:-_** _Escuche excelencia solo dígamelo sin rodeos, dudo que la noticia me afecte mucho- ¿acaso me creía una niña llorona que lloraba por cualquier cosa? ¿Acaso tampoco me concia?_

 ** _MIR:-_** _Me temo que si te puede afectar un poco sanguito- puso sus manos alrededor de las mías-pero recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ti_

 ** _SAN:-_** _Claro lo recordare pero solo dígamelo- me estaba poniendo nerviosa ¿tan mala era la noticia?_

 ** _MIR:-_** _Bueno es que Kagome-sama se… se- no termino ya que shippo estallo en lágrimas gritando_

 ** _SHI:-_** _SE FUEEEEEEE-pero se calló tras ver que Inuyasha se removió en su rama, ¿cómo era posible que Kagome se fuera? Ella siempre estaba a gusto con nosotros y ¡hay no! ¡Como se lo iba a tomar Inuyasha!_

 ** _MIR:-_** _Escucha sango-puso sus manos en mis hombres y me miro directo a los ojos; yo aún estaba en shock- Inuyasha ya está despertando, si descubre que Kagome-sama no esta va hacer un alboroto de lo lindo; así que te voy a preguntar una vez más ¿me prestas a kirara para ir y buscar a Kagome-sama antes de que Inuyasha despierte?- me miraba con una mirada seria y penetrante- ¿sango?- cuando mi cerebro pudo procesar la información, me lleve las manos a la boca y mis ojos picaron los ojos y entonces me largue a llorar- sango… ya- me agarro de los hombros y me tiro hacia tras- te prometo que la encontrare sango, no quiero que fallezcamos en manos o más bien garras de un hanyou descontrolado;¡kirara!- kirara se transformó en una pantera- volveré con Kagome-sama lo más pronto posible- luego de eso se subió a kirara y se fue… media hora más tarde Inuyasha despertó._

 ___ _ **FIN FLASH BACK_**_

 ** _FIN POV'S SANGO_**

 ** _POV'S INU_**

 ** _SAN:-_** _…_ _Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo sango ya más tranquila._

 _Pero en hanyou no estaba más tranquilo, al contrario, SE ESTABA DESESPERANDO; solo no podía dejar de pensar en que estaba pasándole por la cabeza a Kagome cuando decidió irse sin decirle a nadie, ¿a qué hora se fue? ¿Tendría hambre, frio; le habría dejado comida ninja en algún lado escondida?_

 ** _INU:-_** _Eh…-levante la cabeza tras percibir el olor de Miroku y kirara pero… no estaba el de Kagome- ya está llegando el monje pero- a la exterminadora ya se le estaban iluminando los ojos- no siento el olor de Kagome._

 _El monje aterrizo junto con kirara y tenía cara de decepción, todos estábamos tristes, Kagome era la que traía alegría al grupo y se había marchado, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué se fue?, ¿por qué nos abandonó? Luego de un intento de desayuno, mi desesperación llego a su límite, no podía esperarla más, la necesitábamos_

 ** _INU:-_** _Grrr… ¡ya no puedo más, no voy a permitirme quedarme de piernas cruzadas mientras Kagome esta hay fuera sola expuesta al peligro, no sé ustedes pero yo me voy a buscarla!_

 ** _FIN POV'S INU_**

 ** _SAN:-_** _Inuyasha tiene razón yo tampoco me voy a quedar sentada, pero lo mejor es que nos repartamos los lugares para ir a buscarla, no se pudo haber ido muy lejos ya que hace tiempo rompimos su bicicleta y no estamos cerca de la aldea de la anciana Kaede; aunque- se llevó un dedo a la boca- con Kagome cualquier cosa puede ser._

 ** _MIR:-_** _Sango tiene razón repartámonos los lugares- y así empezaron a repartirse los lugares._

 _Inuyasha obviamente iba hacia el pozo y la aldea de la anciana Kaede (SUR); Miroku hacia las aldeas cercanas, con shippo, (NORTE), Sango hacia el bosque cerca una cierra (ESTE) y decidieron que si no la encontraban en esas direcciones después irían hacia el OESTE todos juntos._

 ** _POV'S INU_**

 ** _INU:-_** _'_ _Tranquila Kagome ya voy por ti'- pensó para sí mismo el hanyou_

 ** _FIN POV'S INU_**

 ** _POV'S SANGO_**

 ** _SAN:-_** _'_ _Descuida amiga te encontrare no importa lo que pase'- pensó sango volando en el lomo de kirara_

 ** _FIN POV'S SANGO_**

 ** _POV'S MIROKU_**

 ** _MIR:-_** _'_ _No te desesperes Kagome eres como una hermana para mí, y te hallare'- pensó para sí mismo el monje mientras se alejaba del punto de encuentro_

 ** _FIN POV'S MIROKU_**

 ** _POV'S SHIPPON…_** ** _¡DIGO SHIPPO!_**

 ** _SHI:-_** _'_ _Tranquila kagomecita soy muy fuerte y se si Miroku queda inconsciente por una cachetada yo voy a llevarlo a cuestas con migo y te encontrare eres mi mami y are lo que sea necesario para que estés a mi lado'- pensó shippito en el hombro de Miroku._


End file.
